


Amazing

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Objectification" Sean and Viggo need to talk. Also, fun with maté!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

Sean's poring over his paper -- a different one, as he read more than he normally would of yesterday's -- when Viggo comes out of the loo.

"Morning," he murmurs, glancing up and then standing to give Viggo a kiss. "There's coffee. I'm not quite ready to brave your gourd yet." He grins tiredly.

"Are you casting aspersions on my gourd?" Viggo says, drawing himself up to glare at Sean. He figures he'd be a lot more daunting if he weren't totally naked, but it's the principle of the thing, really,

"I'll go get it," he adds. "Want anything from the kitchen?"

"No, thanks," Sean grins, giving Viggo a light swat on the arse as he goes. "And I wasn't casting aspersions. I have the utmost respect for your gourd, only it intimidates the piss out of me."

"Watch out," Viggo yells as he heads to the kitchen and puts the water on to boil. "Big scary gourd is gonna get you!" He feels good this morning, and knows it probably has to do with last night. Even if that part of himself that enables him to be Aragorn didn't get his way, he still feels more at peace with him.

By the time his water's boiled, he's packed his gourd properly, washed a bombilla and made some toast. As he scribbles "bread" on the list Sean keeps on the fridge door, he has to laugh at how domestic they are. He's still grinning as he returns to the bedroom, and the sight of Sean in bed drinking coffee and reading the paper doesn't hurt his good mood any.

Sean lets Viggo settles in, pleased that he seems to be so relaxed, but there's something nagging, something he feels he should address. He feels as though it's almost extraneous at this point, the morning after -- and in his own defense, he was asleep last night when the scene ended, technically -- but he has to ask.

"Listen," he says almost hesitantly, "was last night all right for you? Afterward?"

"It was a little abrupt," Viggo says after a moment's thought. "I assume it was supposed to be." He frowns just a little as he remembers being angry when things were over. "Should I have been angry?" He feels a little stupid asking but honestly, he just doesn't _know_ enough to know how he's expected to react.

"You should have been however you felt," Sean says simply, though he's cringing inwardly. It's clear now that he let Viggo down, at least to a certain extent, whether or not Viggo realizes it yet. "If you were angry, though...well. I was asleep; that was my first mistake. I should've ended the scene before we went to bed." He frowns, mildly annoyed with himself.

"I would have liked to talk when it was over," Viggo says after a long pause. He sips at his maté and sighs a little. "I was feeling kind of lost and you were...." He falls silent and shrugs, not really wanting or thinking it's his place to criticize.

Sean nods, hanging his head a little. "I wasn't there." It doesn't matter now that he fucked Viggo out of it after the fact; he dropped the ball.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Viggo says, ducking his head. "It all worked out in the end, so why go over it?" That's a cop out, the kind of thing he shouldn't do, but it's upsetting to see Sean so upset about it.

"Oh, Christ, Viggo, no." Sean sets his cup aside and drops the paper, turning to Viggo. "I asked you, didn't I?" He shakes his head. "I knew, at any rate. Or I did once I stopped to think of it."

"Fair enough," Viggo says, "I just don't want you to think that I'm angry at you or anything like that. I'm not."

"I know you aren't," Sean nods. He shifts down the bed to lie out, tucking his hand under his head and sighing. "I s'pose I just wanted you to know that I'm aware of what I should've done, and I won't leave that out again." He looks up at Viggo.

"Thank you," Viggo says. "I might need some time over at my place later on. You're welcome to come over with me; I'm not trying to avoid you. I just need to do some stuff in the studio."

"All right." Sean curls toward Viggo, resting his arm across Viggo's lap comfortably. "You're amazing. You know that, don't you?"

"Me?" Viggo says, looking at Sean. "I'm greedy, demanding, too emotional, a little too full of myself and in the habit of vanishing for hours trying to process things by throwing paint at canvases who have never done anything to me. Plus, I'm Method."

Sean's smiling fondly through the whole laundry list, though. "And yet here I am, amazed anyway." He presses a kiss to Viggo's thigh.

"I'm the one who should be amazed," Viggo says, running his hand over Sean's hair. "And I am."

"Well, that's good, then: both of us, complicated _and_ amazed together." Sean grins up at Viggo, stroking his leg lightly.

"If this were a musical, I'd break into 'Maybe I'm Amazed,'" Viggo says. "As it is, can I just suck your cock?"

Sean laughs shortly, rolling onto his back. "I'd be an idiot to turn that down." He strokes his hand down Viggo's flank, still watching him fondly. "I love you, you know."

"It's the cocksucking isn't it?" Viggo says with a sly grin before taking a long sip of his maté. He swirls the water around in his mouth and swallows before bending down to slide his mouth over Sean's cock.

"Unh," Sean groans, sinking his hands into Viggo's hair, pleased by Viggo's ingenuity. He wants to pop off with something like "Not all of it, but it helps" or something equally cheeky, but that's out the window with Viggo's hot mouth around his prick.

"Mmmmmm," Viggo hums, sucking hard. Sill holding onto his gourd, he settles between Sean's legs, raising up enough off Sean's cock to get the bombilla into his mouth at the same time. Winking up at Sean, he takes in a mouthful of maté and then lowers his mouth over Sean's cock again.

"God." It's amazing, the difference a mouthful of tea makes; it feels almost scalding. Sean can't help thrusting up a little, then harder, lost in the sensations Viggo's providing so expertly.

It's been a while since he's tried to do this trick, and Viggo's pleased that he can still do it. He's even more pleased that he's gotten Sean to move like he is, and he meets each thrust with a downward push of his mouth, pausing now and then for another mouthful of maté.

As brilliant as it feels, though, Sean quickly grows too impatient to let Viggo up again for that last swallow of tea. He covers the gourd with one hand and uses the other hand at the back of Viggo's neck, encouraging him to stay put as Sean thrusts into his mouth.

Viggo goes with it, relaxing his throat and letting Sean fuck him. It's really good--brilliant as Sean would say--and he moans around Sean's cock as it presses against the back of his throat.

With another deep groan, Sean thrusts up one last time and comes, shuddering, dropping his hips back just enough that Viggo can swallow as he pants through the last of it. "Fuck, Viggo."

"Mmm," Viggo says licking his lips. "You go well with maté." Taking the gourd out of Sean's hand, he puts it on the nightstand, groaning as his cock brushes against Sean's thigh.

"Come here, you," Sean growls, shifting up and over Viggo and sliding down between his legs. He doesn't do any tricks with the coffee, just grips Viggo's cock strongly in his hand and grins up. "Come when you want to," he says, and drops his mouth down over the shaft, sucking hard.

"Oh fuck!" Viggo says, his hands going tight in the bedclothes. "Sean!" And that's about all he can get out because Sean is damn good at this. Viggo finds himself fighting not to thrust up into Sean's mouth and he can feel his climax building up fast.

That's incredibly gratifying, and Sean moans encouragingly, taking Viggo as deeply as he can and sucking strongly. He brings his other hand down to massage Viggo's balls as he does it -- he wants this to be as good for Viggo as it always is for Sean.

"Please," Viggo gasps. He can vaguely remember Sean saying he could come, but he's become so used to asking for permission that he's not sure he can manage without it. He's pulling hard at the covers, trying to distract himself from just shoving into Sean's mouth.

Sean understands. He raises his head, resisting the urge to tease for the sake of itself, and murmurs, "Yes, Viggo," before ducking back down again and sucking hard, rubbing his tongue roughly along the back of the head.

With a harsh cry that's somewhere between a yell and a scream, Viggo comes hard. It feels almost like Sean's reached inside him and pulled the climax out of him, hard and fast, like pulling a plant up by the roots. _And that,_ Viggo thinks as he slumps back on the bed and dares to brush his hand over Sean's hair, _is a fucking terrible metaphor._

Pleased, Sean swallows, then licks his way back up to Viggo, smiling and petting his hair. "That's better," he murmurs a little disjointedly. He feels good, though, better than he did when he woke, and that comes of having settled everything with Viggo again.

"Better?" Viggo says with a broad grin. "If it got any better I might implode or something. "Thank you," he adds, a little more seriously, his hand resting gently on the side of Sean's face. "For everything."

"You're always welcome," Sean smiles back, catching Viggo's hand in his and pressing a kiss to the palm.

_\--end--_


End file.
